


【拟实】欢迎回家

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Summary: 老崔去接他家小屁孩回家
Kudos: 2





	【拟实】欢迎回家

【拟实向】欢迎回家  
cr.咖啡与奶  
“哥明天会来接我吗？”来的时候没有带太多东西，走也只是装满一个背包而已，权志龙把战友们送的小礼物塞到内层里拉上拉链，歪过头问屏幕里的崔胜铉，“今天好累啊，从早上就被拽起来塞进车里运走。那个车和送罪/犯一样超级密封，我都不知道自己是怎么被送过来的。”  
“瞎说什么呢。”垂着眼睫给Iye准备晚饭的男人闻言抬眸，声音里带着无奈的笑意，不知道是在反驳他的罪/犯言论，还是明天去接他这件事，“明天早上我先把Iye送到你家，伯父伯母去接你吗。”  
“爸妈都说要来，不过姐姐和姐夫应该会回家。哥干嘛这么着急把Iye送回来啊。”虽然也知道明天估计会有粉丝和记者来接，在众目睽睽之下让崔胜铉过来并不现实，但权志龙还是有些失落。  
“因为上次志龙放假过来看它，让它想起来自己真正的主人是谁了。所以这几天一直在家里找你。”崔胜铉把手机支在一边弯下腰，再起身时手里就多了个毛绒绒的灰团子，“来，我们Iye看看这是谁呀。是志龙欧巴哦，明天就能见到欧巴了开不开心？”  
三十多岁的大男人幼稚得不行，握着猫咪的爪子跟哄孩子似的，教它跟权志龙打招呼。  
然而Iye没有听到权志龙声音，只闻到了晚饭的气息，直接扭动几下蹬着他的肚子跳上桌子去吃饭，还顺便撞翻了无辜的手机。  
那边的画面经历天旋地转后照向天花板，权志龙听着崔胜铉吓得差点破了音的“Iye啊！”笑倒在地板上。  
“笑什么呢，猫随主人一样不怎么听话。”被嘲笑了的崔胜铉板起脸装不开心，却没几秒就破了功，跟着他笑出声，“起来去床上躺着，别躺在地上，凉。”  
权志龙听话地爬起来把自己摔进床铺，镜头贴近脸只露出一双弯起来的眼睛，“笑哥连猫都搞不定，还说Iye想我，它这不是眼里只有猫粮嘛。”  
“早知道就不替它说好话了，臭小子。”崔胜铉高高抬手但很轻地拍了把猫屁股，用拇指摸摸屏幕上这人的眉眼，拿着手机趿拉着拖鞋走出厨房。  
从下往上看的角度里，鬼神大人雕塑一样的下颚线非常优秀。尤其最近他又瘦了不少，那线条看起来锋利到好像可以把人划伤。  
权志龙戳戳自己肉乎乎的下巴，心里有些不平衡。  
于是趁崔胜铉专心走路时，突然凑过去亲了口屏幕。  
“莫呀……”听到声音低头就看到一道残影，崔胜铉大概猜到这个小孩刚刚做了什么，忍不住抬手用指节蹭了蹭嘴角，试图遮住它上扬的趋势，“哥给你准备了礼物，到时候你过来拆。”  
“哥说之前放出来的那幅画？哪有人送礼物提前就透露出来是什么的呀，一点都不惊喜。”嘴上说着不惊喜，其实已经在偷偷踹床的权志龙抱着手机打了个滚，“这么说的话哥明天不会带画去吗？”  
一心想把人拐到家里来的崔胜铉被问住，嗫嚅了半天都没给出合适的回答。而本来就是故意逗他哥玩的小孩也不催他，安安静静地扑腾着脚欣赏崔胜铉沉思时无意识撅起来的嘴。  
“啊，因为画太大了不好带。”终于想出答案的崔胜铉一拍大腿，眼睛都亮了起来。  
“那我改天去哥那里搬画吧，顺便再多把哥的台灯带走，我偷窥好久了。明天家里见啦，我要同时见到Iye和哥。”权志龙把脸埋进被子撒娇，难得不讲道理，“我会和爸妈说哥会去，不许找借口。”  
崔胜铉要拿一家人团聚做挡箭牌的心思被拆穿，只能笑着顺了他的意：“好，明天我和Iye一起去家里等你。”  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
崔胜铉几乎一夜没睡，和以前的焦躁心情不同的是，这次他大概是因为过于兴奋。  
凌晨就被崔胜铉叫来家里的崔弘日坐在客厅，和Iye彼此用迷茫的睡眼相望。崔胜铉躲在衣帽间一身又一身的换着衣服，好像怎么都不太满意。  
“胜铉啊！现在就出发去志龙家是不是不太礼貌啊！伯父伯母应该是还没有起床呢！”虽说习惯了自己负责的弟弟总是奇思妙想，但关乎礼教方面事情不能随便，崔弘日扯着嗓子试图劝崔胜铉冷静。  
“我们不直接去志龙家，哥先和我去吃个早饭吧。这身好看吗？”崔胜铉闻言蹭出半个身子来，扭扭捏捏地给他看自己敲定的衣服。  
“好看的很，你穿什么都好看。”崔弘日深知已经劝不回去了，直接敷衍地挥挥手躺倒在沙发上，“你慢慢收拾，我先眯一会，不然疲劳驾驶怕是要出事。”  
事实证明凌晨哪里有什么早餐店开门。崔弘日任劳任怨地去24小时快餐店买了双人份咖啡和汉堡钻回车里，看着后座上崔胜铉挂着黑眼圈还神采奕奕的样子，感觉两杯咖啡都是买给他自己的。  
“说吧，你想去哪里。”车都开出来了总不能再回去，知道这孩子还有小九九的崔弘日扒住椅背回头，边吃边问接下来的行程。  
顺便感慨一下几年过去，自己居然混到要问手底下的崽子去哪。  
“龙仁……”虽然脸上露出羞愧的表情，嘴里却提出无理要求的崔胜铉冲他眨眼，试图营造无辜人设避免挨骂。  
“我……”虽然已经知道答案，崔弘日还是被他的回答噎住，默默叹口气叼着汉堡回过身去，“等我吃完，你先把安全带系上。”  
去龙仁的路不近，崔胜铉把Iye放在腿上当暖手宝，一边翻手机看聊天记录一边傻笑。  
崔弘日被他笑得脑袋都大了两圈，随手扭开车载音箱，终于用权志龙的歌压住了后座上那位继续犯傻的趋势。  
权志龙的迎接团和记者们还在向着龙仁汇聚，崔胜铉低调的黑色轿车混在车流里并不显眼。并行时大巴上有兴奋的粉丝拉开窗帘看了看，但很快因为天暗看不清而放弃，转回去继续和伙伴聊天去了。  
“我们志龙真的厉害啊……这架势。”崔弘日连续看到十几辆大巴车后忍不住感叹，再看了眼后视镜，果然发现这孩子抬高下巴满脸的骄傲。  
我夸志龙你在骄傲个什么劲啊。  
崔胜铉骄傲完又像想起什么一样拍拍椅背，撇撇嘴情绪低落了些：“哥开慢点吧，别和粉丝她们撞在一起。”  
“现在才想起来是吗。安心，我把车基本都让过去了，你到的时候她们应该都进场了。”  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
崔弘日对时间把握得很准，车慢慢滑到部队门口时天色已经彻底亮了起来。  
见他要打方向盘拐进大门，已经拍过照片的崔胜铉腾出手又去拍椅背，“哥别进去，直行，我们可以去志龙家了。”  
试图接近司令部的黑色轿车闪完转向灯又打开雨刷，扭动几下后终于关掉远光灯平稳地驶离人们的视线。  
守在门口的记者放下镜头，忍不住吐槽现在的女司机怎么随随便便都能上路。  
“你小子搞什么？不是来接志龙的？”强行消除了记者们疑虑的崔弘日怒吼，感觉不解气又忍不住反手拍这个惹事精的头。  
“我这不是接过了吗。”崔胜铉护住脑袋躲开他的手在座位上翻滚，最后索性躺着和权志龙发起了短信。  
“哥来接过志龙了哦，回去等你。#爱心#”  
“（司令部大门）”  
“谢谢#双爱心#”  
权志龙回的很快，但没有用平时那样可爱的语气。崔胜铉有点赌气地放下手机去烦Iye，被猫爪子拍了几巴掌才老实下来，开关几次屏幕后逛起了INS，“应该是在准备和粉丝见面吧，一会再发好了。”  
于是这几天持续蠢蠢欲动的崔胜铉，又卡着权志龙大概上了车的时间重新发去庆祝的短信，并且认真数了八个感叹号给他的G。  
“恭喜退伍！！  
Free G！！！！！！！！  
Congrats#礼花#”  
权志龙和粉丝们挥手告别完终于有时间看手机，一连串的祝福短信里置顶显示的那一条果然又亮起了红色标志，透过感叹号窥到他哥那点小心思的权巨星笑成了权傻子。  
“（从媒体那里刚偷来的捂脸照片）”  
“谢谢哥在我入伍期间让我的空闲时间很充实#爱心#”  
“不客气，这是哥该做的。”  
“志龙还是好可爱啊，我截图发INS可以吗？”  
之前两个人还敢理直气壮地互相送入军队，但自从那次以后，现在的崔胜铉不能让任何人知道他来接过他，发INS也根本不能涉及权志龙，所有的思念都只能用两个人才看得懂的方式发出去。甚至生日祝福都要思索很久后秒发秒删。  
全世界都在盯着他再次犯错，而即使每一次没错的消息，那些人都能揪住机会进行辱骂。  
如今崔胜铉明显憋不住自己的喜悦，却还在小心翼翼地征求他的同意，完全没有了当初那个肆无忌惮发他们照片的TOP的影子。  
权志龙突然很心疼他的胜铉哥，虽然也曾经怨过他犯的错，但他已经知道做错了并且一直在改正。  
所以接下来的所有都注定需要他和崔胜铉一起走过去，和这些年他们一起走过的路一样。  
“好呀#爱心#哥到家要和我说哦，不可以偷偷跑回去。”  
“我知道啦#爱心#”  
“太久没有面对那么多粉丝了，看到大家坐在下面突然有点不知道要说什么，怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊胜铉哥#大哭#”  
“我们志龙说的很棒啊，大家的反应也很好。不要担心，很厉害的#爱心#”  
“哥就会嘴上安慰人。今天被拍到不好看的照片了，难过#大哭#”  
“等下就给志龙爱的抱抱，我们志龙怎么样都非常帅气，在哥心里是最帅的。”  
“(一张刚出道时两个人搞怪的合影)”  
权志龙和崔胜铉发着发着短信就聊起了天，丝毫不在乎自己正在疯狂消失的话费。  
黑色轿车和黑色保姆车一前一后，带着两个人向家里驶去。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
权志龙为了甩开追在后面的可疑车辆绕了不少弯路，回到家时崔胜铉已经和权达美和金敏俊布置好了迎接派对的装饰，正抱着Iye坐在沙发上一起喝茶闲聊。  
开门的声音惊动了屋里的人，一身军装冒冒失失钻进来的小孩连靴子都没来得及脱，在妈妈“权志龙回来脱鞋！”的警告声中，扬起最灿烂的笑脸扑向张开双臂等着给他拥抱的男人。  
“我回来啦！”又提高几个度的小奶音炸响在崔胜铉耳边，让他忍不住收紧怀抱把人直接嵌进身体里。  
像送走他时给的拥抱一样用力。  
“欢迎回家。”


End file.
